


*子和*子

by Rojita



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 00:56:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18680842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rojita/pseuds/Rojita
Summary: 圆角预警路人涉及预警强迫预警





	*子和*子

折原临也真的拿平和岛静雄一点办法都没有。

明明已经设计好了，事情也都照着预想走，现在平和岛静雄应该在酒屋和他的田中上司喝个烂醉才对，但他超出常人的体质让他就算隔着半个池袋也准确地发现了折原临也的存在，平和岛静雄没做任何思考，扔下田中汤姆一个人，随手搬了个自动贩卖机就赶了过来。

如果是平时，折原临也很乐意耍他几下，看着他被卡车撞出去一条街再满脸是血地爬回来找自己报仇的样子，但是现在真的不是什么好时机。

车上的可是个大客户，如果能建立长期业务往来，自己的事业也能进一步扩大吧，而对方的要求只是和自己睡一晚而已，反正也不是第一次干，这样的机会他一点也不想放弃。

“小静，我今天可是来工作的，没有时间和你闹呢。”折原临也举起双手做投降状，向周身围着的众多保镖后面挪了挪，寄希望于平和岛静雄那个脑子能理解一下目前的状况，“饶了我吧，我马上就走。”

“临也，你做了。”平和岛静雄熟悉折原临也现在的状态，对方把自己隐藏的很好，但这骗不了他，那种像猫科动物发情的味道，他闻到过很多次了。

平和岛静雄把贩卖机冲着折原临也砸了过去，临也没有办法，为了不给客户带来麻烦，只能先暂时避开，他冲着车里的人比了个手势然后拔腿就跑，准备暂时先撤退。

折原临也不知道平和岛静雄在生什么气，他刚结束一场性爱，腿还软着，正打算去宾馆来个通宵，这种情况下他根本就跑不过静雄，没出去多远就被拦腰按住。

平和岛静雄扛起折原临也往家走，他紧紧地捂住临也的嘴，不顾对方的踢打，那点力度对他来说就像幼猫的爪子一样无害。

折原临也被甩到床上的时候还有些晃不过神来，他揉了揉自己被拽到脱臼的右臂，呲牙裂嘴地掀开自己的衣服，看到身上被掐出来的手印心中有些害怕。

“小静，我今天真的没时间啊，放过我吧。”折原临也脸上讨好地笑着，背地里掏出一把小刀朝着静雄的脸上扎过去。

“临也老弟啊。”静雄强忍着怒火，他一把握住冲着自己的脸袭来的小刀用力攥紧了拳头，小刀就像纸片一样被揉成一团扔到了地上。

“我还以为……”静雄似乎想说什么，但是思考了半天还是放弃了，烦躁地啧了一声，伸手就开始扒临也的裤子。

一滴冷汗顺着临也的脸侧滑了下来，他知道今天晚上是走不了了，这个怪物如果想做他没有任何阻止的办法。

“唔！”

静雄没做前戏，直接就插了进去，临也刚做完没多久，所以穴口倒是没有撕裂，但也绝不好受，他下意识地咬牙，用手捂住嘴，试图不让自己叫出来。

好疼。

好难受。

折原临也的身体因为痛苦而痉挛，他努力蜷缩起来，让自己远离平和岛静雄的侵犯，但不管怎么反抗，钳住大腿的手都纹丝不动，身下的律动也不见停顿。

一只胳膊已经报废了，不时传来阵阵刺痛，和下体因为粗暴的摩擦而导致的疼痛一起折磨着折原临也的神经，他突然感到一阵委屈，泪水不受控制地流了下来。

他默默地咬紧牙关，用指甲狠狠地抠破自己的手心来保持清醒，下半身已经感觉不到了，只能通过视觉来确认身体是不是还属于自己，他看到穴口松垮垮地衔着静雄的阴茎，巨大的柱体正插在自己的身体里进进出出，他被顶得呼吸不顺，不断地大口喘气试图让自己好受一点，但明显效果不佳，终于忍不住哭喊出来。

平和岛静雄没有停下，他面无表情地看着临也抬起剩下的那只完好的胳膊挡住眼睛哭得上气不接下气，想要通过这种办法逃避任人宰割的状况。

他没有说话，只是默默地继续耕耘，平和岛静雄从不在乎折原临也的感受，这个人不值得被他可怜。

折原临也不知道自己哭了多久，到最后只能瘫在床上，偶尔抽噎一下，身下的侵犯还在继续，但临也已经没有知觉了，在这场漫长的强暴中他陷入了昏迷。

静雄慢慢放慢了频率停了下来，他盯着临也的脸，目光暗了暗，抬起手想抚摸临也的脸颊，却悬停在对方的额前，就这样呆愣了好半天，终是没有勇气默默地又收了回来。

他从临也身上起来，性器抽出来的时候发出了啵的一声，但他已经没有继续做下去的兴趣了。

平和岛静雄把临也已经湿透的上衣脱了下来，找了条毛巾给他擦了擦身上各种混杂的液体，然后给他摆了个舒服的姿势躺下，又拿来一床被子盖好，做完这些后，静雄坐在床边，一根一根不停地抽烟，直到烟灰缸里堆满了烟头，他才起来给临也找了身干净衣服叠好放在床上，拿起手机出门了。

“醒着吗？”

“我去你那住一晚。”

“没事，别担心。”

“啊，待会见，幽。”


End file.
